


When in Paris

by nugatory



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugatory/pseuds/nugatory
Summary: Eric surprises Aaron with a trip to Paris for their anniversary.





	When in Paris

Mid-morning sunlight streaming through sheer, white curtains bathed the quaint hotel room in a warm glow. Eric chuckled as Aaron unceremoniously dropped his bag on top of the bed and bee-lined for the curtains. Setting his own bag down next to Aaron’s, Eric watched the other man push the window coverings aside to reveal a French window that led onto a small balcony. 

“Jesus...Eric…” Aaron’s voice was full of awe as he looked out at the picturesque view of the Eiffel Tower, centered perfectly with their room. He was already pulling open the doors and stepping out on the balcony by the time Eric joined him. 

Eric had spent months planning this vacation, emailing back and forth with the Hotel La Comtesse to ensure they would get a room with the perfect view, arranging for tours of the city and romantic dinners. After seven and a half hours on a plane, he could easily say--just based on Aaron’s initial response--that it had all been worth it.

Slipping his hand into Aaron’s, Eric urged the man to face him, leaning up to capture his lips in a soft kiss. His smile stretched ear to ear as he pulled back. “Happy anniversary.”

“I can’t believe you did this,” Aaron shook his head, still dumbfounded by the whole thing. Eric hadn’t told him where they were going, leaving it as a complete surprise until they’d arrived at the airport and Aaron had seen his airline ticket. “This is… _You_ are incredible. I love you.”

“I always had a hunch,” Eric teased with a grin, leaning up to kiss Aaron again. 

“What’s first on our itinerary?” Aaron asked as he wrapped his arms around Eric’s slender waist, holding him close. He knew Eric well enough to know the man would likely have everything scheduled down to the minute, and he loved that. It meant he didn’t have to worry about anything except showing up and enjoying himself, and Aaron intended to enjoy every second of this trip.

“We have free time until this evening. We have dinner reservations aboard the Bateau Le Calife.”

“Oh?” A smirk flitted across Aaron’s face. “Well, in that case, I know exactly what I want to do.” He pulled Eric back into the room, closing the window and pulling the curtains across for privacy before he turned towards the ginger and drew him into a sensual kiss. 

Eric hummed softly in appreciation, experience telling him exactly what Aaron had in mind. His fingers were already trailing down Aaron’s sides, gathering the hem of his t-shirt before dragging it slowly up his torso.

“Did you remember to pack provisions?” Aaron knew it was a stupid question, even before Eric pulled back with a dubious _‘who do you think you’re talking to’_ expression.

Moving towards the bags, Eric gently set Aaron’s out of the way before fishing out a toiletry bag from his own. He pulled out a small black bottle and a box of condoms, setting them on the nightstand before setting his things next to Aaron’s. Before he could turn back around to face his lover, he felt the man at his back, lips pressed softly against his neck. Aaron’s hands gripped his waist, holding him firmly as he pressed in against him. Eric could feel Aaron’s erection, and it made his insides quiver with desire. 

“How did I ever get so lucky to have you?” Aaron murmured as he slipped Eric’s shirt off over his head and held him from behind, one hand moving across Eric’s chest and down his torso.

“Could have had me sooner if you hadn’t been so deep in denial,” Eric teased, drawing in a shuddering breath when Aaron’s hand moved over the front of his jeans and offered a gentle squeeze.

Teeth scraped his earlobe. “I wasn’t in denial; I was…” Aaron paused, trying to think of a way to rephrase what Eric had said, but knowing the redhead was right. “Yeah, okay... I was in denial...a bit. But it was only because I didn’t think you’d ever feel the same.”

Eric turned towards Aaron, cupping his face and kissing him sweetly. “You’re an idiot.” 

Aaron huffed a laugh, knowing it was said with adoration, and resumed kissing his boyfriend, completely addicted to Eric’s mouth. 

Somewhere between getting lost in the feel of Eric’s tongue sliding against his own and falling together on the bed, shoes, socks, jeans, and underwear had all been shed. Aaron groaned at the full body skin-on-skin contact, drawing Eric’s leg up against his thigh . 

Eric trailed kisses along Aaron’s shoulder, his hands skimming down his lover’s back and over the curve of his ass. Knowing they had time to simply enjoy each other’s body, their movements were unhurried. Languid kisses exchanged, lingering touches, a gentle re-acquaintance with every freckle, every scar, every perfect imperfection. 

When Eric began to slowly kiss his way down Eric’s body, the redhead tingled with anticipation. Aaron had never considered himself all that great when it came to sucking cock, but Eric certainly begged to differ. The man was more skilled than he ever gave himself credit for, and Eric practically lived for the moments when Aaron went down on him. Before he was out of reach, Aaron’s hand stretched for the bottle on the nightstand.

Letting his legs fall open, Eric watched his lover kiss along each inner thigh. He could hear the lube lid click open as Aaron’s tongue traced a vein in his shaft. A teasing flick against the frenulum just under the head of his cock made Eric jolt as pleasure shot through him. His hands moved to Aaron’s hair, gently pulling at the soft curls. A slick finger began to tease him as Aaron’s mouth engulfed him, drawing a soft moan from the ginger. 

“Tu me rends fou,” Eric murmured, feeling it only appropriate to speak in French rather than English. “J'adore te faire l'amour.”

Whether or not Aaron’s own knowledge of French could translate the words, Eric was sure he understood the meaning behind them, and in response, felt the flat of Aaron’s tongue drag along his shaft. 

There was something truly divine about being pleasured front to back, and Eric sank into the feeling, letting Aaron take him away to a world of bliss. He was tethered by the knowledge that this was only foreplay, that Aaron would stop before he could cum, and that what came after this appetizer would be even better.

Aaron was unhurried in his quest, enjoying every sound that fell from Eric’s lip, the way his legs trembled whenever Aaron found a particularly _good_ spot with his fingers or tongue; simply delighting in spending time doing something for Eric. When Eric began to restlessly run his fingers through Aaron’s hair and softly thrust into his mouth, Aaron smiled and pulled away. He reached for a condom, replacing the bottle of lube on the nightstand, and held Eric’s gaze as he rolled the condom over his cock.

Placing Eric’s ankles on his shoulders, Aaron leveraged him at just the right angle to easily slip inside. Eric’s eyes closed and rolled back slightly in his head, and he moaned Aaron’s name. Aaron rubbed his cheek against Eric’s ankle, then once he was fully seated in the other man, gently placed Eric’s feet back on the bed. He leaned down, kissing Eric deeply, and began to slowly thrust in and out of his lover. 

It was the kind of life-altering sex one typically only ever saw in the movies, or in a cheesy romance novel: skin slick with sweat, hands exploring every inch, lips crashing into each other. They must have tried every position in the Kama Sutra, Aaron thought; both eager to prolong the moment as much as they could. In the end, it was Eric who started to come undone first, begging Aaron to make him cum. Aaron was only happy to oblige him, and the sight, sound, and feel of Eric hitting his peak sent Aaron right over the edge along with him. 

It might have been the best orgasm of Aaron’s life; certainly, in that instant, he couldn’t think of any other moments that even came close to touching this experience. The fact that it was with Eric, the love of his life, only made it that much better. As his body shook from aftershocks of ecstasy, Aaron felt himself being pulled down and wrapped into Eric’s strong arms. He slid his own arms under Eric, holding him tightly in return as he rested his head against the man’s shoulder.

Neither spoke, neither needed to. Eric felt like his whole body was buzzing with electricity, sensitive to touch from the inside, out. Every exhalation of Aaron’s breath against his neck sent a tingle down his spine. He could feel Aaron’s heart beating, the quick rhythm gradually slowing to an even pace. Aaron’s body grew heavier against his own and he could tell the man was falling asleep. Eric kissed his shoulder, gently rolling them both so they were on their sides. Aaron opened his eyes, giving a soft, lazy smile as Eric gently pulled the condom off of him and discarded it in the wastebasket next to the nightstand. 

As Eric settled back in, their legs tangled together, heads resting on the same pillow. “I love you,” the redhead murmured softly.

Aaron’s lips found his in a tender kiss before echoing, “I love you.”


End file.
